


Trick or Trick

by squirrel_moose_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, Gen, Pranks, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Halloween, spn crack, spn halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrel_moose_winchester/pseuds/squirrel_moose_winchester
Summary: Dean and the Reader play a little trick on Sam with the help of a good friend.





	Trick or Trick

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken off of my tumblr account: @squirrel-moose-winchester. A/N below is directly from tumblr.
> 
> Since it’s October, why not do a festive Halloween themed fanfic, right? Anyways, I tried to make it funny, but writing humor is definitely not my strong suit, so forgive me at my failed attempt.

It was finally October which meant one thing: Halloween. As much as Sam hated the holiday, Y/N and Dean relished in the festivities of dressing up, tricks, and the chocolatey goodness of treats. This year Y/N and Dean had decided to team up and pull a scare prank on Sam. Halloween was a perfect excuse to let the clowns come out to play.

The day started out normally for Sam. He got up early, took his morning jog, ate a healthy breakfast, took a shower, then headed towards the library to read or do some research. Everyone was still asleep when he entered the library even though it was already 10am. 

As he typed away, eyes glued to the laptop screen, something caught his eye. He looked up and at the opposite end of the table stood a blue balloon animal shaped as a dog. Sam slowly sat up straight looking at the balloon animal cautiously. 

“What the hell?” He muttered to himself. He scanned the room looking to see if Dean, Y/N, or anyone for that matter, was around playing one of their dumb jokes. 

Sam looked behind him to see nothing there and turned back around with a sigh, relieved to know that he was alone, but then he noticed it… the balloon dog was gone. Sam grasped tightly onto the arms of the chair he was sitting on, but before he could fully react, Dean and Y/N walked into the room, much to his relief. Dean looked like he had just gotten out of the shower, hair still dripping wet, and Y/N looked as if she literally rolled out of bed. Her hair in disarray and eyes still heavy with sleep.

“Hey Sammy,” she yawned.

Y/N took a seat next to Sam folding her arms on the table before laying her head on them. Dean made his way to the kitchen most likely to get some coffee. Sam stared at Y/N in search for any indication that she had something to do with the harmless prank, regardless of the fact that she had just woken up, or so it seemed.

“What?” She mumbled. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“No, nothing. You… you just look tired.”

“I couldn’t sleep last night. Maybe I’m just being paranoid, but I thought I heard noises. I checked yours and Dean’s room but you both were sound asleep. I even did a sweep of the place but there was nothing,” she explained, taking a deep breath as she sat up stretching her arms above her head. Dean walked in with two cups of coffee in hand. He set one in front of Y/N who flashed him a thankful smile before taking a seat across from her.

“So, anything?” Dean asked Sam, sipping his hot drink.

“No, I’m just reading up some lore online,” Sam admitted.

“Again? God, you’re a nerd,” Dean shook his head earning a giggle from Y/N. If they had anything to do with that cheap balloon trick, they weren’t showing it. 

Dean and Y/N had gone out on a supply run. Sam had opted out to do more research. As he was walking down the hall from his room he noticed a red golf ball-sized ball bouncing around before settling down and rolling towards him. He eyed the small material as it came to a stop at his feet. Curious, he picked it up and noticed that it was soft and made of foam. His eyes went wide, dropping the ball. It was a clown nose. A freaking clown nose!

“Very funny jerks! Dean, Y/N, I know it’s either one of you or both of you. You’ve been caught so come on out!” Sam shouted, his voice holding a slight tremor.

When no one showed up, Sam eyed the red nose on the floor with his jaw clench. He quickly grabbed it and rushed towards the kitchen to throw it away. He was sure one of them had stayed back to mess with him and he was determined to find out who the culprit was. As he turned there was a horn on the table. Sam swallowed nervously as he eyed the shiny item.

A honk filled the room causing Sam to yell in fear, his body flinching like those inflatable car dealership dancing things. As he attempted to turn and run out of the kitchen, he ran into the wall instead. Sam didn’t even care that his nose was bleeding, wanting nothing more than to get the hell out of there. His heart was pounding in his chest, paranoia completely taking over him.

He searched frantically through the bunker, uncaring that he was dripping blood on his shirt or the floor. He was just hoping to find Dean or Y/N hiding somewhere. While he was rifling through the garage, Dean and Y/N finally returned to the bunker, but their shouts fell on deaf ears. He was too focused to notice.

“What are you doing in here?” Dean’s voice made Sam jump and turn with haste, assuming a karate pose. Dean’s eyes zeroing in on Sam’s bloody nose.

“Dean!” A frazzled Sam shouted, relaxing his body as he swiped the blood off his face with his flannel sleeve.

“Dude! What the hell happened to you?” Dean asked. Before Sam could reply, he was quickly cut off.

“Did you find him?” Y/N suddenly appeared next to Dean. “Sam, we bought a few bags of chocolate, want to eat some with us?” She chirped running over to Sam’s side about to tangle her arms with one of his when she realized the blood stains on the light fabric. “What happened here?” She asked.

“Uh, nothing. I got a bloody nose. But yeah, chocolate sounds good.” At this point, Sam didn’t know what to think. All he wanted was to forget everything that happened, and he figured it wouldn’t be impossible now that Dean and Y/N were back.

“Yay!” Y/N cheered, always the chocoholic. 

Sam looked over at Dean and stumbled backwards, Y/N being the only thing that kept him from falling back. “C-clown!” Sam shrieked, pointing behind Dean blinking his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, but when Dean turned to look behind him, nothing was there. Sam was losing it, wrapping his arms tightly around Y/N in terror.

“Can’t – breathe” you strangled out.

“Sam, let go of her you big freak! What the hell is up with you?” Dean scolded. Sam released you, apologizing. You rubbed his arm in assurance that you were okay. 

Back in the library, the three of them were eating their fill of chocolate while Sam explained what had been happening in the bunker. He mentioned the balloon animal, the clown nose, the horn, and the clown, that he was sure, was standing behind Dean for a split second.

“Did you watch a clown film recently or something?” Y/N questioned, shoving a reece’s mini into her mouth.

“No. I don’t know what it is. I thought you guys, or at least one of you, were messing with me,” Sam sighed.

“So you think we could be dealing with a witch that casted some sort of hallucination spell on you?” Dean asked, trying to come up with a reason.

“I don’t know, Dean,” Sam let out an exasperated breath.

Sam had just popped a mini Snickers in his mouth when a creepy laugh sounded in the distance. Sam jumped in his seat, practically choking on the chocolate. His eyes immediately snapped towards Dean then at Y/N. They were looking at Sam like he was a lunatic.

“What in the world? You okay there buddy?” Y/N tilted her head.

“Tell me you heard that.”

“Heard what?” Dean asked.

“The laughing.” Sam stood up this time, holding his hands out as if he was about to run.

“Oh, c’mon Sam. Stop messing around. We’re not afraid of stupid Happy the Clown!” Dean hissed, obviously fed up with his brother’s charade.

Sam was about to say something again when the creepy laugh echoed through the room once more, this time a little louder. “That!” Sam flinched, spinning his body around, causing Y/N to jump in her seat.

“Dude!” Dean spat.

“You don’t hear that?” Sam continued to twist and turn, scanning around the library.

“Sam, we don’t hear anything.” Y/N gave him a worried look. 

Unexpectedly, the laugh blared in the room making Sam jump in the air, his arm waving rapidly above his head. Dean and Y/N just sat there looking up at him with concerned and amused expressions, but unfazed by the spine-chilling cackle.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t hear that!” Sam ran to the library entrance, peering around the war room. “It was one of those creepy clown laughs!” He sputtered.

“Sammy, relax. What are you talking about?” Sam glared at Dean.

“You guys are unbelievable. This prank has gone long enough. I’m done.” Dean and Y/N just stared at each other in confusion as Sam stormed out of the room. 

“Sam!” Dean shouted.

When Sam made it to the hallway heading towards his room, his body froze. He specifically remembered closing his bedroom door but now it was wide open. He cautiously approached the door, peeking inside. His heartbeat quickening as he saw a pair of large red clown shoes at the foot of his bed, followed by jingling noises. He ungracefully stumbled backwards, falling on his butt before shutting his door with a slam and running back to the library where he found Dean and Y/N in their same spot, this time with more chocolate wrappers on the table. Y/N was first to notice him.

“Sam?” He did nothing but stare with wide eyes, his chest heaving unevenly and noticeably. “You alright Winchester?” She gave him another concerned look, the same expression splayed across Dean’s features. 

“Y-yeah, fine.” Sam left feeling helpless and defeated. He reluctantly returned to his room. He opened the door carefully instantly noticing that the shoes were gone. He was beginning to think that this had to be either supernatural or he was going crazy. He let out a frustrated breath falling onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“Hey Sam, you okay?” Y/N popped in his doorway. He flinched wildly, arms and legs springing in the air as he sat up. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. Dean wants to know if you have any preferences for dinner, otherwise he’s gonna make cheeseburgers.”

“Cheeseburgers sounds great,” Sam sent her a shy smile watching her enter his room and sitting at the edge of his bed.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Sam shook his head at her question.

“I don’t know,” Sam confessed. “I swear I’m not –” Sam didn’t finish his sentence when a loud bang came from somewhere in the bunker. This time Sam and Y/N jumped.

“What the hell?” Y/N hissed. She got up to go check, but Sam stopped her by grabbing on to her hand.

“Y/N, d-don’t leave!” He begged, stuttering at the same time. She glanced over at him noticing the genuine fear in his face.

“What was that?! What happened?!” Dean appeared at the door way. Sam screamed, scurrying further into his bed, grabbing his blanket. He was a grown man acting like a damn fool.

“Clowns are attacking!” Sam bellowed, not even caring at how ridiculous he sounded.

“Crap, sorry,” you giggled nervously. “I think I forgot to close the bunker door good. Wind must have closed it shut,” she admitted meekly. 

“Seriously? What if some monster or demon came waltzing in?” Dean reprimanded. 

“I’m sorry, okay! My hands were full.”

“Yeah, shoving your cake hole with chocolate!”

After Dean’s and Y/N’s small argument, they left Sam alone in his room. A few minutes had passed when Sam decided that he was just being ridiculous and letting the spirit of Halloween paranoia get the best of him. He made his way down the hall and into the war room when he noticed a single red balloon attached to a string floating on the table. His entire body tensed at the sight, his eye practically bulging out of its sockets. Almost lost in a trance of fear, the balloon popped. He flinched unattractively flailing his arms over his head and legs bent low squatting.

“Hiya Sammy” a voice came from behind him. It held an eerie tone which he knew couldn’t be good. Sam turned around slowly, coming directly face to face with a clown. Eyes dark, smile wide, and just downright terrifying. Sam rushed back colliding with the table behind him in utter fear. The clown followed suit, making it’s way closer to Sam. “Let’s be best friends,” the clown chuckled darkly. 

Just then something in Sam snapped. Screaming with blind devotion, he lunged at the clown, tackling it to the ground as he punched it mercilessly. His screams alerting Dean and Y/N as they came running through the kitchen entrance. 

“Sam!” Dean yelled trying to get Sam’s attention but to no avail. Sam was on a mission to destroy his biggest fears while Dean and Y/N just stood there watching, wondering how long it would take Sam to notice.

Seconds turned to minutes when Sam heard Dean and Y/N laughing at the doorway. Dean was hunched over with his hands on his knees while Y/N had her arms wrapped around her stomach and head flung back with laughter. Sam stared down at the clown finally realizing that it wasn’t real. Just a life sized plushy clown doll with a horrifying clown mask.

“I think you got’em Sam!” Dean bellowed, tears streaming down his face.

“Yeah, his clowning days are over.” A familiar voice chimed in out of nowhere. Sam whipped his head around to see Charlie standing besides him with an accomplished grin.

“Ch-Charlie?!” He gawked. 

“The one and only,” she curtsied. 

“It was you the whole time?” Sam gasped. 

“Well, yes and no. Dean and Y/N called me about their plan. and I just executed it, with flying colors might I add.” Charlie pointed. 

“It was Dean’s idea!” Y/N defended struggling through her fit of laughter. “Although I wished I had thought of it first!”

“You guys are jerks!” Sam grumbled before giving Charlie a chaste hug and storming back into his room.

“C’mon Sammy, don’t be such a bitch!” Dean called out. 

This was just another reason to add to why Sam’s list of why he hated Halloween.


End file.
